Wish You Were Here
Wish You Were Here is the third episode of Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Plot It's late at night at Shining Time Station, and Mr. Conductor is writing by candlelight to Kit Twofeathers, who is on a fishing trip with his Uncle Billy. He writes that since he cannot sleep, he has decided to catch up on his letter writing (since he can't spell "correspondence"). Mr. Conductor pauses to think how the letter will reach Kit. He decides he'll just pull it on the mail train, which reminds him of a story about Thomas and Percy working together to deliver the mail on the Island of Sodor. After the story, Mr. Conductor continues his letter to Kit, hoping that he catches a lot of fish, but also that he'll put the fish back afterward. Mr. Conductor adds that his fish friends tell him they don't mind being caught as long as they're being put back. Having finished his letter, Mr. Conductor hopes it makes it all the way to Billy's fishing camp. He knows it would if Tom Tipper, the postman, were on the job, and tells the story about Tom, his bike and Percy. The story over, Mr. Conductor is wishing that he felt sleepy, or could even yawn. He tries to yawn, but fails and decides one cannot make themselves yawn. Mr. Conductor says he always yawns if he sees someone else do so, but since there's no one around, he decides to start another letter. The one is to Kara Cupper, who Mr. Conductor hopes is having a 'grand' time visiting her grandfather. He continues that life in the station is normal, meaning Schemer is up to his normal tricks. Schemer's just like Duncan, Mr. Conductor writes, and tells the story of how Duncan got into trouble after not listening to Rusty. Mr. Conductor continues his letter to Kara, saying that while Duncan may be a difficult engine, things worked out in the end, telling the story about how Duncan first met Skarloey. After the story, Mr. Conductor lists the people he's written to, before remembering he has not yet written to his sister on the Island of Sodor. He starts to write, but stops to think about how exactly what he's writing to say. He decides that what he wants to say to his sister is "I love you." That makes it a "special" letter to Mr. Conductor, who tells the story of when the engines on Sodor received a special letter of their own. By the end of the story, Mr. Conductor is glad to have his letters written, but knows he needs to get some sleep and soon. There's only one thing left he hasn't tried, a lullaby. So, he blows out the candle to begin a song about the beautiful Island of Sodor as the episode ends. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Mavis * Harold * Bertie * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Harry Cupper (mentioned) * Billy Twofeathers (mentioned) * Horace Schemer (mentioned) * Sister Conductor (mentioned) * Kara Cupper (mentioned) * Becky (mentioned) * Kit Twofeathers (mentioned) * Unknown Conductor Cousin (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train * Mind that Bike * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Thomas and the Special Letter Song * The Island Song Trivia * The stories "Home at Last" and "Rock 'n' Roll" debut in reverse order to how they aired as part of the fourth series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. * While they don't physically appear, Mr. Conductor references several Shining Time Station characters, including Kara Cupper, her grandfather Harry Cupper, Kit Twofeathers, Billy Twofeathers, Schemer, Becky, Sister Conductor, and a cousin who might be the original Mr. Conductor, played by Ringo Starr. * Interestingly, Mr. Conductor mentions that his sister has taken up residence on the Island of Sodor. * The episode title is a reference to the Pink Floyd album of the same name. Gallery Thomas,PercyandtheMailTrain.png MindthatBike4.jpg HomeAtLast.png Rock'n'Roll37.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter45.png Category:Mr. Conductors Thomas Tales Episodes Category:Post-1993 continuity